


Promises of the Past Sheith

by Otakugirl1228



Series: Sheith Oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Promises, Romance, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: Shiro and Keith have a talk about past promises that they have made to one another.





	Promises of the Past Sheith

Shiro looked out the windows in the command center of the castle watching all of the stars pass by them as they moved steadily along to the next planet. This was where Shiro normally would stand and think about anything, and when asked why he didn't think in his own room he would only smile and change the subject.

It was very rare that Shiro was in his room, and so when Keith went looking for him he would always start at the training deck before heading up to the command center. Which was why he stood in the doorway watching Shiro now, wondering what he was thinking about. Keith had always had a hard time reading Shiro as he tended not to show his emotions out right.

"Keith I know you're there. Did you need something?" Shiro asks turning his body to look at the younger male. 

Keith nods.

"Well, what is it?" Shiro asks looking at Keith with a gentle smile. 

Keith comes over to stand beside Shiro looking out the window, he looked a bit forlorn and seemed quiet though that tended to be a normal thing for Keith as of late.

"D-do you remember the promise you made me?" Keith says his voice barely above a whisper, and Shiro thinks for a moment as if trying to remember the promise that he made to Keith. "It's okay if you don't..." Keith says looking out at the stars. "I...I just want to know Shiro, I promise I won't be upset if you don't remember."

Shiro stays quiet trying to remember what he could have promised Keith and when. He had very few memories that had survived the torture he had been through while he had a prisoner of the Galra and the few he did remember were the basics. Who he was, where he had been before captured, and who the most important people in his life were, Keith, Matt, and Commander Holt. From there he remembered very few things about his life on Earth and even though there were faint memories it felt as if he were trying to look at them through a dirty window rather than being the person in the memories making them unclear and parts of them missing, and much to Shiro's dismay he couldn't remember any promises he made to Keith.

"I'm sorry Keith I don't remember...what was the promise?" Shiro was a man of his word and liked to stick to his promises. Shiro may not remember what the promise was, but he did know that he had feelings for Keith so he especially wanted to keep the promises he made to him. 

Keith is quiet and Shiro watches as he bites his lip as if unsure of how to tread forward with what he has to say, before turning to look at Shiro once again.

"You promised...that when you got home from the Kerberos mission...you would..." Keith's voice trails off and he turns to look out the window once more. 

"Keith I promised I would what..?" Shiro says putting a hand on his shoulder, causing Keith to glance at him sideways. 

"I-it isn't important don't worry about it," Keith says starting to turn away from Shiro to walk away from the conversation. 

"Keith..." Shiro says turning Keith back around to look at him. Keith had tears running down his face and Shiro could feel his heartbreak at the sight. "Keith..." He says again only this time it was quieter.

"Shiro...please let me go...I really just don't want to talk about it..." Shiro's grip tightens. 

"Keith, I am still the same person from Earth and I know you know that I keep my promises...so please just tell me what it is," Shiro says hating the fact that Keith was crying. Shiro didn't like when Keith cried, and he wanted to know why he was crying and what he could do to make it so Keith wasn't crying. 

Keith wiped his eyes trying to get rid of the tears. Keith didn't like crying and often tried to make it seem as though anything could happen to him and he wouldn't even blink but the fact that this, this promise had caused him to be this upset made Keith angry with himself.

"Shiro it's fine," Keith says trying to stop the tears that were flowing down his face freely at this point. 

"No, it's not Keith! Clearly whatever I have forgotten is making you upset so it isn't fine please Keith...just tell me." Shiro says looking as desperate as he knows Keith must feel. 

"Shiro..." Keith says looking away still crying. 

"Keith please..."

"Fine...before...before you left on the Kerberos mission you promised me something...you promised that since I would be eighteen when you came back finally...finally, we could start seeing each other officially. Since...since you were a higher rank than me in the garrison...we couldn't see each other until I became a legal adult...you said...that if I still wanted we could be together...when I was eighteen." Keith says crying. "But....but I realized that if you don't remember it wouldn't do me much good to tell you that....so I decided that I should see if you remember and-" 

Shiro pulls Keith close and holds Keith, his own tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Keith...I am sorry I don't remember that promise...but I still have feelings for you so please...don't say it is nothing when you're clearly upset because of it. Keith, I still have feelings for you." Shiro says looking into Keith's eyes. 

"Sh-Shiro..." Keith chokes out staring at him with wide eyes at the sudden confession.

"Keith, I still know that I love you though I am sorry I didn't remember the promise I made you...so let's start over now. Keith Kogane will you be my boyfriend?" Shiro asks tears still streaming down his face.

"Of course, I will," Keith says with a rare smile despite the tears still streaming down his face. 

They both lean in and share a brief kiss before they stand part and just look into each other's eyes with smiles. No longer paying attention to the beautiful view or the past, only focusing on each other and the promises they were sure to make in the future, and this time remember

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://hyteriart.tumblr.com/post/169360090361/they-cant-stop-looking-at-each-other-i-needed) amazing piece of art work!  
> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/otakugirl1228)!


End file.
